Dieing thoughts
by GlazingSilverWing
Summary: Sasuke is dead. Itachi almost flinches, but remains still. He wonders why he’s so surprise at his younger brother’s death. SPOILERS.


A/N: Arg, I shouldn't be writing this, but hey, this is just a quick one, I hope.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Dieing Thoughts

Sasuke was forced into a sudden panic. Everything was going black, the surroundings disappearing from view. 'No', he thinks, 'I _can't _die like this!'

-0-o-

"Sasuke is dead," his voice rings out to his companions.

Itachi almost flinches, but remains still. He wonders why he's so surprise at his younger brother's death. Deidara was a crazy man with the obsession of art. Itachi admits that he has "talent," but, would that "talent" come smacking back into his face?

Itachi thought so, and with Deidara's death, it proved his unsaid point.

Kisame, with a grin full of teeth, commented on what he thought.

Their leader, turned towards the silent Uchiha.

Itachi was in the mood for talk. He gazed downwards, as if an attempt to escape one's gaze.

"Be grateful Itachi, Deidara eliminated some trouble," the leader said, voice even and controlled.

"We're forgetting something," Kisame pointed out, his voice echoing.

"Tobi died…Deidara exploded with Tobi nearby," Zetsu said, explaining one member's absent.

Kisame replied saying that Tobi wasn't anything special, but he had a talent in making the glooming place of the Akatsuki somewhat…happy, or, as the member's like to call it, he was a source of amusement.

Itachi wasn't listening. He was in his thoughts. _He _was to kill his brother; _he _was the one who would hold the once loving heart in his palms, fingers glistening in blood. The Uchiha slightly grimaced. This wasn't as he planned.

Deidara always had to get in the way.

-0-o-

It was raining where Kisame and Itachi were.

It was quiet there, only the pounding of the rain echoed through the air.

Itachi was staring up, looking up at the crying sky, the clouds an agonizing grey, crying away its moist emotions.

"This rain hasn't let up one bit….it's strange…rain isn't exactly common here," Kisame said, his voice tones changing with each word.

Itachi shifted, moving forward, away from his partner.

He looked up into the skies again, standing alone.

It made no difference.

He will always be alone, even in a crowd.

God, he must be weak, to let his emotions cover over his vision.

"We shouldn't stay here long," Kisame says.

The rain pours down Itachi face. Maybe he can use this as an excuse….

"Look, I'm not sure what you're thinking," Kisame started, "and given how ruthless you are, it's strange to say this. But from here, it looks like you're crying…"

…to let his emotions pour. But, being Itachi, he decided against it. If only he could be like four-eye, Kabuto. He had met him once, when Orochimura was still here, when that idiot was still under Sasori's jutsu. He didn't want to be Kabuto, just the part in concealing his emotions, to lock the unwanted feelings in a small box in the back of his mind.

That is Itachi's only weakness…emotions…but that is why he holds them back and leaves his face blank, to show he doesn't care.

"It's certainly a shame for your little brother," Kisame starts again after a pause, "you're now the sole member of the Uchiha clan."

Itachi doesn't give acknowledgement that he's heard. He replies with a blank, "No." He lets silence flow, then continues. "He's not dead yet…and besides…," he began, the words of even-if-my-little-brother-died,-I-wouldn't-be-the-only-Uchiha, held in his throat.

"What?"

"The storm has passed," he says instead.

-0-o-

Itachi walks, Kisame beside him, following in step.

The Uchiha is thinking again. Although he thinks a lot, this thinking isn't like the others. It's about his brother, their clan.

He knew his brother wasn't dead. Sasuke would never be killed by such a fool by the name of Deidara.

It's been almost eight years now since Itachi killed his clan. Since Itachi turned his back on Kohona. It's also been eight years of Sasuke training to kill him.

Itachi holds back a chuckle.

Sasuke, in his coming-of-age, had almost everything a person needed. A bloodline, a worthy sensei, an annoying girl to be at his side and cry for the lost, and a rival, a best friend. People there to cry in your shadow, who respects his clan, who would love him at all times, and a person who'd walk in after the shadows with him.

He could have chosen a life of non-revenge, live a simple life. Who said he had to abandon them? Who said that Sasuke had to kill Itachi?

No one.

He has wasted his life with one decision.

As the two walk, Itachi decides, if it happens that Sasuke does kill him, and the last moment before his death, Itachi will tell him that. That he didn't have to kill him. He didn't have to abandon those you loved.

Itachi would laugh at his brother before the sword stroke him numb.

He gave off a small smile, vanishing as Kisame turned his head.

-0-o-

Sasuke gaps for air, his now bare chest rising rapidly.

Suigetsu's there, walking towards the badly injured Uchiha. He kneels besides him, asking who he had battled.

Suigetsu has never seen an Uchiha this badly hurt.

The snake Sasuke had summoned is the first snake Orochimura had raised. Sasuke has his left-arm bare to reveal a mark that lie under the first thin layer of skin. The snake talks. Its dieing, its words slur, short and the words mixed. In a few seconds, the huge snake lays dead.

Suigetsu comments on how that snake was Orochimura's first pet, that animals, no matter who they belong to, should be treated nicer.

Sasuke explains he didn't mean to, it was a last minute thing.

He frowned. He didn't learn about where Itachi was. Someone should have stuffed a rock in Deidara's mouth, but, then again, it doesn't matter anymore.

"Found you!" Karin's voice sounds from a few feet away.

Juugo's with her, both running up to see the condition of their leader.

He looks awful.

_Looks like the groups together again_, Suigetsu thinks, _apparently, that also includes Karin…_He frowns at the thought.

Karin is scolding Sasuke, but he didn't really care to listen.

Sasuke felt as if someone was watching him…

With eyes pooled red.

* * *

A/N: Writing this wasn't quick… 


End file.
